project_lazarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Context This article serves as a storage bin for the tips and tricks discovered by Project Lazarus's community. If you want to add a tip or trick, feel free to edit this article and add a bullet point. Please write concisely and check if someone has already posted your tip/trick before posting. Do not delete other people's bullet points unless they are false, misleading, or jokes. Jokes belong in the comment section. Only edit other people's tips/tricks to fix grammar mistakes or to link keywords. You can add your ROBLOX or Fandom username after your tip/trick if you want to. Make sure your 'tip/trick' is original, and well-explained, so fellow users and readers alike can understand what you are saying, and put your words into effect. If your tip/trick is very specific, consider adding it to a certain article or creating a new article instead. Tips are things players can easily do to improve their performance. Tricks are more complex actions players can do to improve their performance in certain situations. Tips * Wait for zombies to get closer or move closer to them to easily headshot them. LazarusPro * Do not buy Quick Revive if you are playing solo as it has no effect. LazarusPro * Each time you hold SHIFT to sprint and let go, there is always a delay before you can sprint, making running from hordes inefficient. If you sprint, make sure you use it for long distances, because spamming SHIFT will get you nowhere, and possibly get your life, too. therockstar26 * You cannot knife while sprinting, or sprinting then knifing. Knifing always cancels your sprint, and it cancels you from running for a short delay, just like the aforementioned bullet point; keep that in mind. therockstar26 * Knifing zombies whilst downed is probably 2x more effective than using the Beretta M9, unless if they are far away. therockstar26 * If you need to clutch, make sure you buy the SKS if you can't have the time to reload, as it has no cocking animation, so you can shoot straight up after buying it. This counts with the Ranger, too. therockstar26 * You can run while drinking a perk bottle. Remember that. therockstar26 * The best space to juke is either in the power room, but the gold medal goes to the upstairs library, where the Mule Kick perk machine is. therockstar26 * Walkspeed is affected by certain guns. You might want to run with a Ray Gun, Desert Eagle, TMP or Glock 17, just to conserve the maximum. therockstar26 * Currently, splash damage does not exist. You can shoot the Ray Gun at your feet all you like. therockstar26 * NEVER reside in the stairway whilst downed, or during high rounds. Stay at one floor at all costs. therockstar26 * You can reload and repair barricades at the same time, even shoot. * Unless the player is lagging, walkspeed is faster than the zombies, allowing you to reload safely even when walking panzermk6 * The ideal loadout at Wave 15+ is M249 SAW, SCAR-HAMR and then Ray Gun Kenny294Pro5 Tricks * In hard rounds, don't kill the last zombie for more time to use the Mystery Box, and to rebuild all barriers if necessary. LazarusPro * Training / "Juking" ('playing' with the zombies) is essential to survive and to clutch rounds. Round-a-bouts, running through/past hordes or rallying up zombies all count to training/juking. Sprinting is a must, too. therockstar26 * You can abuse a bug where you can "hitch a ride" with zombies to let them push you around. You can use this tactic to "surf" to nearby players. To perform this trick, make sure you are downed, then while a zombie is behind you, go in front of them and try to stay in the middle. The higher the rounds, the faster they go; therefore, the faster you go. therockstar26 * For high round runs, where running out of ray gun ammo is a distinct possibility, one can perform a mid-round tradeout by training up a full horde of 24, then doing a full lap around the map to hit the box once; and repeating the process until the rereceiving the ray gun. panzermk6 * "Bullet Catching" is where you reload with one bullet left in the chamber to use the gun's alternative, secondary reload animation for faster reload times. Arguably useless on certain shotguns and snipers, but very effective on LMGs and submachine guns alike. therockstar26 Category:Canon